This invention relates to resins containing an effective amount of a C.sub.10 hydrocarbon concentrate and molded products or coatings prepared from them.
More specifically, the invention relates to polyester resins and alkyd resins produced by reacting a polyol or an alkyene oxide, an olefinically unsaturated dicarboxylic acid or anhydride or a saturated polycarboxylic acid or anhydride, water, and an effective amount of a C.sub.10 hydrocarbon concentrate.
It is well known from the report by P. L. Smith, et al. "The Use of Dicyclopentadiene in Polyesters", Proceedings of the 22nd Annual Technical Conference, S.P.I., Reinforced Plastics Division, Washington, D.C. (1967) and the article by R. Zimmerman, et al. "Modification of Unsaturated Polyesters with Dicyclopentadiene", Fette-Seifen-Anstrichmittel 66, #9, 670-678 (1964), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,806 that polyesters can be modified with a concentrated dicyclopentadiene extract. In Ser. No. 651,325 filed Jan. 21, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,848 applicant disclosed the preparation of modified polyesters wherein the dicyclopentadiene used is a less pure concentrate.